Protector in The Shadows
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: After Sasuke left Konoha, the broken-hearted Sakura decided to take a night stroll. Who knew there were perverted/desperate missing-nins around? Who'll come to her rescue? Who will cheer her up from the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted to Kishimoto Masashi who owns and created Naruto. I only own the original characters I've created for this fiction.  
**

* * *

**Protector in The Shadows**

**Chapter 1**

_Sasuke-kun... it hurts so much..._

Sobbing, Sakura was walking towards the deserted place where the once great Uchiha clan lived. The pink-haired kunoichi was ridden with guilt. She couldn't stop blaming herself for not being able enough to stop Sasuke from leaving.

Unconsciously, she was walking along the Naka River situated near said clan's area. The currents gushed by and the sound of water streaming sounded peaceful to her ears but neither her heart nor mind was. Little did she know, she was being followed...by three different individuals with two very different purposes.

"Say, Ryoku, isn't she a fine little girl?" whispered the missing-nin.

"Oh yes Kosuko, she is. We can easily enslave her. We can bring her to the Land of Sound perhaps? The money we'll get! But before that, we can have her to ourselves. Hehehe..." answered the other missing-nin.

Both of these missing-nins were clad in torn dark brown shirts and they exude a rather bad odor. From the looks of it, they were really desperate to find ways to get money and timid Sakura walking alone in the dark was just the perfect opportunity.

* * *

"Hi there little girl, going somewhere?" Kosuko was looking at pretty Sakura's body with lustful eyes.

"Wh-who are you!" retorted Sakura frightfully.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Now, be a good girl and come with us. No one will get hurt." replied Ryoku.

"Stay away! I'm not afraid!"

"How cute to see you try."

Both men pounced forward to grab hold of Sakura but thank _Kami _Sakura dodged them well. She was running as fast as she could towards the well-lit areas of the village.

"Hey! She's getting away! Chase her quick before she gets to the brighter areas!" Kosuko urged.

_Shannaro! Run Sakura!_

At that moment, a _shuriken_ made contact to her thigh...

"Ouch!"

Sakura was wounded, her left thigh ached. Small amount of blood started to stream down to her calve but she had no time to be concerned over a wound. The determined girl continued running for her life. When suddenly, she heard the two nasty men who was pursuing her letting out a "Ooof" sound respectively and fell to the ground unconscious...

She turned around to get a look. Yes, indeed they were lying on the cold concrete ground being completely knocked out. She immediately stopped her running and walked towards the fallen missing-nins to get a better view of them. Much to her surprise, she noticed _kunais_ protuding from both men's backs.

_Th-they were killed...but...but who?_

Before she could think further, another _kunai_ landed on the ground next to her feet, shocking her in the process. After quickly gathering her composure, Sakura looked at the _kunai._ With it was a note attached. Reluctantly, the pink-haired kunoichi picked it up and read it aloud.

"Run Sakura. You're save now."

With that, Sakura took short but quick strides back to the brighter part of the village.

* * *

Sakura passed by the Dango Shop- Dangoya. It was still open for desserts.

"Hey, Sakura! Come in! Come in!"

"Good evening Mrs. Yoko. It's fine, I'm just heading home."

"No, no. I insist. Let me treat you to a bowl of _anmitsu_. I heard...Oh, your thigh is bleeding!" The gentle granny gave her a soft smile.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'll be fine." Sakura completely forgot about her wound.

"No, I'll bandage it up for you and I insist you have a treat. Come in."

Obediently, Sakura stepped into the little corner shop and took a seat on the wooden bench. A few minutes later, Mrs. Yoko appeared with a bowl of _animitsu_- one of Sakura's favorites and some bandages.

"Sakura, enjoy and cheer up!"

"Thank you Mrs. Yoko! I'm happier already!"

Mrs. Yoko nodded and went off doing her own business after tending Sakura's wound properly.

_"Itadakimasu."_

Sakura savored the treat gratefully. But at the back of her mind, she was still wondering who the person that saved her could ever be...

* * *

_**A/N: Okay! How was it? The picture I uploaded as the cover for this fanfiction is actually the Dango Shop in Naruto world! I got it from Narutopedia! It'd be nice to get some feedback from you guys. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Damn it Sasuke-teme! Look how you've hurt Sakura-chan!_

Naruta was hiding up above the trees watching over the sobbing Sakura loitering around the darker parts of the village. He couldn't sleep and was very worried about Sakura. So, instead of following Shikamaru's orders and sleep at their camp, he left and came back to Konoha. He needed to- he wanted to check on Sakura because something told him something bad may happen. Sacrificing a little sleep was nothing.

There wasn't much danger when Sakura was walking along the Naka River and Naruto decided to rush back to the camp site. He wouldn't want to hear Shikamaru's nagging if he were ever to be found out. As much as the latter complains about things being troublesome, sometimes he himself can be troublesome too...Naruto thought.

When Naruto was prepared to take off, he saw two shadows flew down from nowhere and landed in front of Sakura. From their appearance, they looked like missing-nins. Desperate ones too.

Naruto immediately landed behind some bushes as near as possible to Sakura and the two missing-nins. And he heard the everything.

_Shit! They want to kidnap Sakura-chan! _

He saw Sakura avoiding them and was running. Suddenly, Ryoku flew a _shuriken _to Sakura, injuring her.

"Nice one Ryoku!" Kosuko said.

"Ouch!"

He heard her cried out. No way is he going to let these two low life live. He glanced at Sakura's bleeding thigh and without a second thought, _kunais_ were flung from his hands and they landed perfectly on his two foul targets.

*Ooof* He witnessed the two missing-nin falling.

Sakura turned her head and was now in front of the two dead bodies.

_Ahhh, can't she just continue running?_

Naruto quickly rummaged through his pocket for a pen and paper and thank _Kami_, he found them. It isn't often we see Naruto carrying around a pen and paper. He scribbled a few words messily, roughly tying it to a _kunai_ and threw it near Sakura's feet.

_Yes, she's finally running. Oh wait..._

* * *

He was quicker than Sakura and now he was standing in front of the Dango Shop.

"Hi. I have a request."

"Hi Naruto. What is it?" Mrs. Yoko looked at the boy curiously.

"You see...umm...Sakura-chan...she..she's sad. Can you please treat her a bowl of _anmitsu _if she passes by on my behalf?"

"Ah, so thoughtful of you young boy. Sure."

"Thanks! Here's the money. And Mrs. Yoko, please insist she'll eat it. She's always happier when she eats something sweet. But please do not tell her I told you to do so. Wouldn't want her worrying that I'm came all the way back..."

"Oh, it's not a problem. But keep the money. It's your thought that counts." Mrs. Yoko smiled warmly.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the rooftop opposite the Dango Shop looking over Sakura enjoying her _anmitsu _desert.

"Sakura, enjoy and cheer up!"

"Thank you Mrs. Yoko! I'm happier already!"

With that a smile etched up his whiskered face. The blond finally took off and headed back to his camp site. Hopefully, Shikamaru wouldn't have noticed his disappearance yet. His clone shadow was still under his sleeping bag.

_The promise of a lifetime, I'll keep it! Also, I'll be your protector in the shadows, I'll cheer you up whenever you need me to, Sakura-chan!_

Afar, we can see a tiny figure jumping from tree to tree, towards the infinite crescent moon.

FIN

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! The end. Hope you guys enjoyed this read as much as I loved writing it! Cheers!**_


End file.
